


It's Called A "Secret" Admirer For A Reason

by Itsyaboirogers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Letters, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Harry Potter, Secret Admirer, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsyaboirogers/pseuds/Itsyaboirogers
Summary: Harry's not-so-secret admirer needs to learn how not to send a secret love letter with his own owl.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	It's Called A "Secret" Admirer For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't thought about this for a year, but here we are. Leave some constructive criticism in the comments, I read and appreciate every single one!

First Letter  
-Harry’s POV-  
Harry Potter was sitting in his room, listening to the birds chattering outside his dormitory window in the light mist of the morning. There was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tomorrow, and he needed to practice, but he was so comfortable in his pajamas under his crimson and gold blanket that he couldn’t bring himself to get up out of bed. From his view in Gryffindor tower, he could see the forbidden forest, Hagrid’s house, part of the Quidditch pitch. It was so serene. He couldn’t say how many sleepless nights he had been plagued with since the battle of Hogwarts ended. He had been irritable, jumpy, and just acting all around odd since the piece of Voldemort that was inside him was destroyed. He had no clue why, though. Shouldn’t he be better since the war was over? He was just so distraught these days, and couldn’t fathom why. 

All of a sudden, Harry saw a red and grey oriental bay owl flying towards his window. He quickly opened the window fully, allowing the owl to land on his windowsill. He perched gracefully on his stack of books and opened his talons to reveal a red envelope that had a wax seal with the initials ‘S.A’ on the point of the paper. It was a beautiful envelope, but when he carefully separated the two flaps of paper from each other and read the letter, he found that the words on the page were even more beautiful.

“Dear Harry,

You are a gorgeous person. Your hair, while most times messy, has an adorable charm to it that I can’t stop thinking about. Your eyes...your eyes are a mesmerizing shade of emerald green that captivates me every time I glance your way. They often have a mischievous glint to them, as if you’re saying that you have a secret that you want to share with me and only me. You are perfect, and I am absolutely in love with you.

Love, Secret Admirer.”

What. Just. Happened. Harry ran the words in his mind over and over again. And again. And again. What had he just read? Or more importantly, Who wrote what he had just read? It was someone he knew or at the very least was acquainted with. Was it even a girl? What if it was a bloke? Harry didn’t even want to think about his sexuality. He had given it some thought back at the beginning of school but decided that he had not decided who he liked. Right now, he thought he was pansexual. He liked everyone. But that was the only conclusion he was able to accept right now. The only reason Harry was questioning his sexuality was that of Draco Malfoy. He had finally gotten into his head, and Now Harry was in love with him. The only person he would want to share a secret with him and only him would be Draco. Merlin, he was heaven on earth to harry.  
-Draco’s POV-  
Harry Potter is a beautiful man. A beautiful man that deserves only the best. And that’s what Draco strives to be. Perfect. The best. All for Harry.

Draco had been in love with Harry since the fourth year. The only reason he had been awful to him was that he wanted him to pay attention to him, even if that attention was full of hatred. He cherished it anyway. He couldn’t not. Not when he rarely paid any attention to him outside of their small interactions. At this point, the only real interaction since they stopped being full-on rivals was a polite “Hello” or “How’s it going?” from Harry, and an enthusiastic “Good!, How are you?” from Draco, followed by a strange look from Harry. God, when he was confused he looked so cute. His head would cock to the side, and he would look like a puppy if you took away its toy. Then he would recover and smile this adorable smile, and his eyes would twinkle like he had full galaxies in the irises of his eyes. 

It came as a shock to Draco when he heard through the grapevine that Harry was gay. Blaise was talking about charms and how he should learn how to cast a cleansing charm on his room when Pansy burst through the door with shouts of “Harry’s gay!” and “Draco! Draco! Draco!”. He immediately felt as though he could fly. “Pansy! What do you mean? How do you know?” he said breathlessly. “Potter was snogging Dean Thomas! Can you believe it? Draco, you’ve wanted this since just about fourth-” she was interrupted by Draco slamming the door to the boys' dormitories. Oh my god. I finally have a chance with Harry fucking Potter. Draco thought as he sprinted towards the 8th year commons room, a new addition to the castle that Headmistress McGonagall had ordered to be done after they reopened Hogwarts. When he reached it, he looked around, but he didn’t see Harry. He was disappointed, but then he thought, what would I have done had I found him? I guess it’s for the better.

As he thought this, he saw the boy in question, and nearly had a heart attack from how fast his heart Started beating. Partly from sprinting to the commons room, but mostly from seeing Harry walk through the door in a snug white shirt and grey pajama pants that hung low on his slim hips. He looked like he had just come back from a shower from his half-wet-half-dry hair. Nonononononoooooo this is not what I need right now. Why now?! As soon as I find out he’s gay! This is not good! “Oh hey Malfoy,” Harry said politely in his cheerful voice. “Hi. What brings you here at this hour?” Draco asked, careful to mind his words so that Harry wouldn’t get the wrong impression. “I was hoping you’d be here,” he said, slightly smirking as the words elicited the reaction he’d been looking for. Draco’s cheeks pinked slightly, but not very noticeable in the dim light of the fireplace. “Why? Oh! The potions assignment! Thanks for reminding me, Potter. I nearly forgot!” Draco said, evading any sort of confrontation of the previous statement. “No, not for the potions assignment. Something much more interesting.” he said, drawing out the word ‘interesting’. Then, he did something unexpected and pulled out the letter that Draco had owled him that morning.


End file.
